Birthday cake!
by rocky-road1471
Summary: Superboy get a very surprising present for his 22st birthday. Like to give half the credit to KagomeRei.
1. Chapter 1

M'gann was standing in the kitchen of the cave, decorating a cake. "It's Conner's brithday today" She whispered softly. "I should do something ... Zee says it's not my place.. but.. I..." She finishes adding the forsting to a cake for Conner. Its was simple, something that anyone might have made. She set it on the counter hoping Conner would see it, and just think it was for the team. Since neither Bart or Wally where around so she didn't have to worry about one of them eating it.

After placing the cake on the table she turns and walks out of the kitchen and down the long and narrow hall way. As she get to the end of the hall way she hears foot steps of a person coming towards the kitchen. In a panic think it was Conner, she quickly turns invisable so she dosen't get seen.

The foot steps get closer and closer and as the person comes around the corner it turns out to be Conner. He walks into the kitchen and see's a cake on the counter in the kitchen that read 'Happy Birthday Conner'. He thinks. "Maybe it's from M'gann... no it could be her, she is to busy think about her fish boyfriend." He sits down on the chair and starts eatting the cake. "God, Wendy was right i do miss the bithday parties would throw for me. Now i am sitting in a kitchen eatting a brithday cake by myself, Happy Brithday Conner." He says to him self.

M'gann Stands at the end of the hallway looking at Conner with a sad look. She cracks a smile when she hears Conner mentioning the cake. "Happy Birthday conner." She whispered quietly. She wanted to go out there..but she couldn't. She was his ex, it wan't her place. She used her powers to see if anyone was around, maybe she could ask ome of theother members to join him.

Just as Conner was about to eat another mouth full of cake, he hears a whisper coming from down the hall. As he turns he see's M'gann standing there with a suprised look on her face. "Why are you standing there?" He says to her in a gental voice. M'gann looks at him startled, her eyes wide. "I..Uh.." She tries speaking, but she dosen't know the words to convey what she's feeling. What's on her mind, she just frozen in place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello M'gann, are you there." Conner says in a very worried tone. He walked up to her and grabbed her by her upper arms.

"You ok." saying quietly

"have i dont something wrong." He thought. Deep down he kepped having this feeling that she hated his guts because he dumped her.

M'gann quickly snapped out of it. "Oh god no conner, you haven't done anything. It was all me." She gusted out. "No M'gann, you haven't done anything wrong either." I conner says grabbing her close to his face. "It's just you froze up and it freaked me out a bit. By the way thanks for the cake." He said looking deep into her eyes.

"But i did. I ruined everything between us." She whispered softly, trying to avert her gaze away. She gasped and looked ap at him, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well i remember the cake you made for my last birthday." Conner says with a smile while tucking the peice of hair behind her ear. "You were not the only one who ruined everything between us, i was the one who thought we should break up." After saying that he look's even more deeply into her brown eyes and moving his mouth closer to her's.

"Oh so that how you know." She smiled a bit. Gald that he still remembered.

"But i left you no choice. Everything i did, and i betrayed out link and are trust. Spoling the touch in your mind." She whispers softly, trying to hold back tears.

"Ssssshhhhh." Conner sayed while putting his finger aganist her mouth.

"Let's just say i am willing to forgive if you are." He looked at her lips wondering if he should kiss her.

"I wanna kiss you so bad, but your with Lagan." Saying sadly. "Conner i forgive you a long time ago. You were just looking out for me and i don't think it is working out with me and Lagan. He is a nice boy, but he just not my type." She told him. "Even if he has been kidknapped i still love you and i wanna be with you again, but not right now i have to wait till we fine Lagan and then i can break up with him. Nothing can happen till then."

"Oh, well what a shame because i can not wait..." Conner says very loud and grabs her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss they have ever shared. M'gann returned the kiss eagerly, it felt like she had been a women denied water for so long, and finally she is getting a drink again. She missed this so much, it was nothing like Lagan.

He picked her up and carryed her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter, kissing her down her neck. "I bet you have missed me kissing you lik this because i have."

M'gann pull's Conner way and saying "Let's stop this, i don't want one of the younger team mate walking in on are make out session. Why don't we just sit on the couch, eat the cake and watch a movie." She whisper's into his ear.

"Ok, you get the movie started and get the couch warm, while i get the cake and some forks." He says kissing her on the check. They both sit on the couch watching the movie together.

"Oh, by the way, Happy birthday Conner." She says looking up into his eyes and gives him a peck on the lips.

Conner just looks down at M'gann and smiles, while putting he arms around her shoulder and she rest against his chest.

'Yeah, this is the best Birthday ever.' Conner thought while looking at the love of his life and i hope this last for the rest of our lives.

**The end**

**I hope you liked my first ever story. I am going to try make a bigger story of supermartain or Zantanna and nightwing. **

**Tell me what you think and tell what couple of young justice should i make a story for next.**

**Also thanks for reading**


End file.
